


Overwatch Shipping Shorts

by DrakeWings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeWings/pseuds/DrakeWings
Summary: Short stories based on ships from the game Overwatch! Feel free to leave requests!





	1. A Lazy Morning (Sombra x D.Va)

**Author's Note:**

> Modern!AU

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The sound of an alarm clock was always annoying, but this time, it was especially annoying to Olivia Colomar and Hana Song. Olivia groaned tiredly.

"Ugh, Princesa, can you please shut it off?" Olivia asked, snuggling up to her girlfriend.

Hana grabbed the alarm cloak and sat up.

"KOBE!" Hana yelled, tossing the clock out the balcony door and onto the pavement below.

Hana laid down again and snuggled into Olivia.

"What are ya gonna stream today?" Olivia asked, holding her brunette lover close to her.

"I don't know...I'm just feeling kinda lazy today, I just wanna snuggle..." Hana tiredly said, nuzzling Olivia lovingly.

"Si, me too." Olivia kissed Hana's head. "I do need to make breakfast though." 

"Can you just throw some Pop Tarts in the microwave?" Hana asked.

Olivia nodded and reluctantly got out of bed.

"Boop." Sombra said, booping Hana's nose before giving her nose a smooch.

Olivia walked into the kitchen and tossed eight Pop Tarts into the microwave. She made coffee for herself and poured a glass of Mountain Dew for her girlfriend. Once that was all done, Olivia took the breakfast and went back to the bedroom, where she laid down once again, with Hana happily snugggling into her as she took a bite of her Pop Tart and a sip of her soda.

"Gamsa." Hana said.

Olivia smiled and softly pet her girlfriend's hair.

Eventually, it was 12 AM, which meant it was time for Hana's stream. She turned on the Nintendo Switch and got back into bed with Olivia, handing her Spanish girlfriend a controller.

"Gracias." Olivia said.

"Chun-man-e-yo." Hana said back in her own mother tongue.

She started the stream and the webcam was pointed to them both in the bed.

"Hey gamers, it's D.Va here with my girlfriend, Sombra!" Hana said.

"Hola." Olivia said.

"I hope you all don't mind us streaming in our PJ's and on our bed today. It's kind of been a lazy day for the both of us." Hana said.

"Yeah, just full of snuggles, kissing and sex." Olivia said.

"We haven't had sex today." Hana said.

"Not yet~." Olivia said flirtatiously, making her gamer girlfriend blush brightly.

"A-Anyways! Today we're going to be playing Mario Kart for about...Two hours." Hana said, checking the time.

They gamed those two hours away, after the stream, Hana brushed her teeth and went to the bedroom, only to blush when she saw her girlfriend in purple lingierie.

"I was not joking, Princesa. So, why don't you come over here and kiss me?" Olivia asked, making a 'come closer' motion with her index finger.

Hana ran over and kissed Olivia, tackling her onto the bed. It may have been a lazy day for the both of them, but it was still a good day. They were with the love of their life, that's all that mattered to them.


	2. Double Life (Widowtracer)

Emily opened the door to the apartment she shared with Lena, she walked inside and dropped her bag on the floor. She checked inside the bedroom to see Lena, also known as Tracer, still asleep. Emily sighed and pressed a hidden button on her earring, Emily vanished and turned back into Amélie, also known as Widowmaker. The assassin had been disguised as Emily for nearly three years, the original mission was to warm up to Tracer, maybe even date her, which had happened, and then kill Lena when the time was right. Amélie had always thought this would be the easiest way to get rid of the hero, but oh how wrong she was. Amélie started actually liking Tracer, enjoying her company more and more, Amélie never forgot her mission, and yet she was always reluctant to just finish it. Widowmaker decided tonight would be the night. She walked into the room and aimed the barrel of her gun at Lena, one shot and it would be over. Widowmaker's finger was on the trigger, just one push but...Widowmaker dropped the gun and fell to her knees, punching the floor.

"Why...Why is this so difficult..." Widowmaker thought.

She then noticed that Lena was stirring, Widowmaker's eyes widened and she quickly pushed the gun under the bed, and quickly turned back into Emily.

"Love? What are you doing?" Lena asked sleepily.

"Oh, uh, I was just watching you sleep, sweetie." Emily said, Widowmaker had to practice how to sound Scottish for months.

Lena smiled softly.

"Come sleep with me, love." Lena said.

"I-I will. Just let me shower first." Emily said.

Lena nodded and decided to stay awake a bit.

Emily walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She took her earrings off which of course turned her back into the purple-skinned assassin.

Widow called Reaper after turning on the shower, hoping the sound would drown out her whispering.

"Widowmaker, what's the status." Reaper said, not in a questioning tone, more an annoyed one.

"I...I can't do it, Reaper...For once in my whole life, I can't bring myself to kill someone..." Widowmaker whispered softly.

Lena meanwhile got up and went to grab a glass of water, when she came back, she noticed something under the bed. She looked and saw Widowmaker's gun. She gasped and stumbled back a bit.

"What is..." Lena said softly, before realizing that Widowmaker was probably nearby, she quickly ran to the bathroom, thinking the door was locked, she banged on it.

"EMILY! LOVE! YOU GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" Lena said in panic, worried the Talon assassin would hurt or even kill the love of her life.

Widowmaker panicked and quickly put on the earrings, turning her back into Emily, she quickly dressed down and got some water on her and in her hair, she opened the door.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Emily asked.

"I found Widowmaker's gun under the bed! I think she's nearby! You gotta get out of here, love!" Lena said. 

Emily went silent. "Sweetie...Please sit down...There is something I have to admit." 

Lena was shocked at first but nodded and sat down.

"Listen, sweetie, I..." Emily said, she then stopped and froze when she saw black smoke entering the room and forming into Reaper. Tracer saw him.

"If you won't kill her, Widowmaker, I will do it myself." Reaper said, aiming his shotguns at Lena.

"Widowmaker...E-Emily...?" Lena asked with tears in her eyes as she turned her head to Emily, she sighed and took her earrings off and turned back into Amélie.

"N-No...It can't be..." Lena said.

"Just sit still, you little brat." Reaper said, Amélie saw he was about to pull the trigger.

"NO!" Amélie said, she dropkicked Reaper in the face, making him miss his shots. 

"Lena! Hand me my rifle!" Amélie said, without even thinking, Lena threw the rifle to Amélie, she pointed her barrel at Reaper and fired, but Reaper had teleported to the roof before the bullet connected. He fled the area. After the situation calmed down a bit, Lena sat on the couch, Amélie standing in front of her.

"S-So...All this time..." Lena asked softly.

"Oui...For nearly three years, I was Emily. I'm sorry for betraying your trust...I was tasked to kill you, and yet...I could never bring myself to do it...In three years we spent together, I really warmed up to you...You made me feel emotion again. So...I want to ask if you'll give me a second chance, but you'll be dating me instead of Emily." Amélie said.

Lena was silent, how could she not. This news hit like a truck. The rational part of her brain wanted to say no to the offer, but did Tracer ever listen to the rational part of her brain?

"I...I guess we could try...You do feel love for me, do you?" Lena asked.

"Yes, if I'm being honest, more so than I felt for my husband..." Amélie said.

Lena stood up and walked to Amélie, the French woman knew what her girlfriend wanted, she kissed Lena, Lena lovingly kissing back. Perhaps, it could all work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your feedback in the comments!


End file.
